A Wish Too Far!/References
*The episode, The Big Scoop shows the events of this episode from Chester and A.J.'s perspective. *This is the first time Timmy loses his fairies. There are many other episodes that involve Timmy losing them and getting them back (many of these episodes are specials). *This episode expands on the cast of school kids at Timmy's school, introducing recurring characters like Trixie, Elmer, Veronica, Tad, and Chad, and the popular kid's bouncer. *This is the fifth time Vicky is absent. The others are The Temp!, The Zappy's, Super Humor, and TransParents. *In the rough draft of this episode, Veronica is called "Carly" and Elmer is called "Carl". *Both the draft and revised transcript mention that Trixie Tang is ten years old and is Asian-American. *This episode was ranked #60 in the 100 Greatest Nicktoon Episodes countdown. *Trixie mentions having a mother in this episode. It should be noted in that in all following episodes where kids are shown with their parent(s), Trixie only appears with her father and her mother's absence is never explained. *This is the first episode in the series to focus on Timmy and Trixie's relationship. *Erik Wiese, who did the storyboards for this episode, was also a SpongeBob SquarePants storyboard artist who wrote several episodes. *The "A Page Too Far" badge on this wiki is inspired by this episode. *Apparently Jorgen forces authority fairies to agree with what he believes just by giving them an angry glare and this scares them down into submission so much that they are forced to agree with what Jorgen believes. (The Fairy Judge was going to at first make Timmy innocent, but Jorgen scared him with a vicious growl forcing him to immediately change his mind so he doesn't get harmed by Jorgen). *It appears that Wanda can submit down Jorgen since she was able to make him agree with her, Cosmo and the judge by showing a fiery angry glare at him. *Jorgen's voice sounds different in the earlier episodes. * A Bridge Too Far - The title of this episode is a reference to the movie. *It was said that when a kid loses their fairies, they also lose their memories of them, yet that didn't happen to Timmy when Jorgen took Cosmo and Wanda away from him. It could be possible Jorgen was going to do that, but Cosmo and Wanda convinced him not to yet since they wanted to truly prove Timmy wasn't selfish (this may explain why Cosmo and Wanda were showing what Timmy did after he was poofed back to Earth to the Fairy Judge, Jorgen and the rest of the court). *When the school bus pulled up in front of Timmy's house just as he was wishing for the "popular" clothes, Cosmo and Wanda were still floating in plain sight next to Timmy (though in the form of squirrels while doing so), right before changing into medallions. *The Bouncer saw Cosmo and Wanda at the end of the episode, but they didn't go away. However Cosmo and Wanda might have hypnotized him before taking him to the party, so that they could avoid going away forever due to him seeing them. *A running gag in this episode is the mentioning of the popularity chart which is often shown and held by The Bouncer. *'Timmy': Hey Trixie. *'Trixie': Hello empty bus seat. *'Timmy': Darn it! ---- :(Timmy approaches the popular kids at their lunch table) *'Timmy': Uh, hi everybody. *'Veronica': Guys, I keep glaring at him, but he won't leave! *'Tad': Group glare! :(they all glare at him) *'Veronica': It's not working! *'Chad': Quick, plan B! :(they pick up their lunch table and walk away while their violinist plays a sad tune for Timmy) ---- :(A.J. and Chester both notice Timmy's new look) *'A.J.': Timmy? *'Chester': Dude, you look positively popular. Where did you get all this stuff? *'Timmy': Internet. Um... inheritance. I inherited the Internet! ---- *'Cosmo': Hi, Timmy! Look, I'm a lawyer! (changes into a fireman) Now I'm a fireman! Wheee! ---- *'Timmy': What do those Popular Kids have that I don't? *'Cosmo': Besides the clothes and the looks and the money and the stuff? ---- *'Timmy': (after being poofed to Fairy Court) What's going on? *'Wanda': You're being sued by Fairy World, and Jorgen Von Strangle is the persecutor! *'Timmy': Don't you mean prosecutor? *'Wanda': No! *'Cosmo': I'm gonna be the defense attorney! *'Timmy & Wanda': NO!!! (Cosmo turns into a defense attorney) *'Cosmo': And, for my first legal maneuver, I'd like to make a motion! (starts dancing) ---- *'Wanda': That's your "laser targeted defense"? *'Cosmo': I'm a lawyer, not a laser technician. (turns into one) Now I'm a laser technician! ---- *'Cosmo': (turns into a coal miner when Wanda looks at him after losing the trial) Don’t look at me; I'm just a Coal Miner. ---- *'Timmy': I wish I had shiny teeth (Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish. Timmy then shines his teeth at Veronica's face) *'Veronica': My eyes! My perfect blue eyes! Category:Season 1 Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes